The present invention relates to reloading, unloading or the like of pourable goods between e.g. a ship and dock storage facility, rail road car, truck or the like. Particularly the invention relates to a pourable goods transfer device that includes a bridge with conveyer belt; the bridge being (a) pivotable on a tower about a vertical axis as well as (b) movable e.g. along a quay to be moved towards a point of delivery or pick-up or both by means of a carriage.
A known device for loading, unloading and/or reloading pourable goods is shown in German printed patent application 21 53 359. Herein the construction is chosen so that the range of depositing and discharge of the goods essentially extends over the length of quay, pier or the like. Since ships differ greatly in length and since on the other hand ocean going vessels of the future become longer and longer, one has to consider this aspect very carefully upon planning loading and unloading facilities for pourable goods. Here one has to consider specifically that owing to the local conditions the pier wall may not have that particular length which is desired under a given set of circumstances such as a particular ship.